Sally Acorn's new high heels & tap dancing shoes
by Fusiondragon180
Summary: Its a wonderful day in Knothole and Sally has gotten herself a Present which two pairs of Blue High heeled shoes. One of which was the normal style handy for formal occasions and the other for Tap dancing.


Sally Acorn's Tap dancing day.

Note: This takes place during the Satam era.

Its a wonderful day in Knothole and everyone just got up about to do their Casual things. Especially since its everybody's day-off from fighting Robotink & Whatnot. Sally just got up though currently not wearing anything until she is now putting on her usual blue vest and just when she was about to put on her blue boots. She notices a present laying in her room.

She unwraps and opens the present revealing to be two pairs of these "Blue shiny high heeled shoes" (Just to note they're not buckled nor have straps nor is it open-toed.) She then reads the note placed within the present. And it says...

"From one of your loyal servants We hope you'd like those shoes as those heels would certainly look very nice on you princess. Especially once the war with robotnik is over."

It didn't show an exact name of whom the servant that gave her those nice shoes but he was probably too shy to mention his actual name anyways.

Sally took one pair of those blue high heels and decides to put them on. Once she did she wrangled her high heeled feet around hoping to get comfortable with those heels and then she starting tapping her high heeled shoes on the ground while still sitting on her bed. Eventually she got up and decided to walk around her room with those high heels on. And as she walked around trying to get used to walking in high heels her shoes made tapping sounds as they go 'click, clack, click, clack, click, clack, click, clack. Sally even commented.

Sally: Mmm wow those new heels of mine certainly sound good.

After a while she stopped walking and took a look at her other pair of heels(Which looks exactly the same as the current blue high heels that sally is currently wearing.)

Sally:Gee i wonder why i got another pair of these heels. Is this a spare or-...oh my.

She then notices the main difference of the other pair of blue high heeled shoes. And that's they had silver metal taps under the soles and heels of those shoes.

Sally:These must be Tap dancing shoes...Well i'm not much of a tap dancer but i may as well give them try.

Sally then sits on her bed and takes off her Blue high heeled shoes and puts on her new High heeled tap dancing shoes. Once she did. While she's still sitting on her bed She starts tapping her tap shoes as they make those tapping click clack sounds. She giggles from the taps of her new dance shoes and starts to do a little tap dance while sitting on her bed.

Tip tap Tip tap tippy tippy tap tap TAP!

She then gets up from her bed starts walking around in her new tap shoes as they make tip tap click clack sounds. And as she walks around she slowly starts to tap dance. Sally is tapping her feet as her high heeled tap shoes go...

'tip tap tippy tap tippy tap tap clikcly clack clickly clack clack clickly clickly tap tap clickly clickly tap tap'

Sally:Ohhh oh yes i love these new tap shoes. I didn't know tap dancing in those high heels would feel so good.

Sally then starts to tap dance faster faster as her blue high heeled tap dancing shoes keeps making those sexy tapping noises.

Sally:Ohh yes, yes, yes, YES!

And then all of a sudden some strange gooey white stuff came from sally's butt landing on where she's tap dancing on causing the sound of her taps to sound more gooey and missy but however sally could'nt notice that as she was having too much fun tap dancing in her new dance shoes.

Sally: Ohhhhh yes oh yeah that feels so good. And-whoa.

Then all of sudden she messes up a tap step causing her to lose her balance while tap dancing and the fact that the soles on her tap shoes are covered with the white gooey stuff is causing her to slip while her tap shoes makes those slippery tapping sounds. While slipping she hits a wall behind her back and falls to the ground.

Sally: Ahhh *sigh* Whoa did i make that mess it looks like...*Starts to notice that her butt is wet and sticky.* Oh my. Did i just came while tap dancing. I guess it was like as i was masterbating but not by touching butt-thingy but by simply tap dancing...Ehh i still had fun tap dancing next time i'll just be more careful & prepared this time. I gotta show off my tap dancing skills to my friends soon. But first i should clean my mess up first.

The End.


End file.
